


Summertime Lovin'

by Sidekick_Salohcin



Category: Regular Show, Rigleen - Fandom
Genre: Be Gentle With Me, F/M, My first fic, Tags Are Hard, but a fun additional form of expression cx, but decided against it, for now ;D, just some good wholesome fluff, sin was considered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidekick_Salohcin/pseuds/Sidekick_Salohcin
Summary: "Saying it to himself made it make more sense, things started clicking together: she was sweet, funny, and pretty cool in her way."Set after "I see turtles", Rigby starts spending his summer taking stock of everything and dedicating himself to his newfound goals."If Mordecai can do it, so can I."





	1. Chapter 1

The energy in the car during the drive home from the turtle hatching bonfire was slowly dying down. After the turtles swept over the beach, the evening consisted of Mordecai and Rigby swapping their perspectives of the “turtle wave”, Eileen breaking the ice between CJ and Margaret with some success, and eventually the whole gang laughing and enjoying the summer beach air.

CJ and Mordecai started talking to each other about possibly coming back to the beach for a more peaceful visit, leaving Rigby and Eileen to lean back and shoot the breeze.

“What a day.” Rigby yawned “Was it everything you hoped for?”

“You mean besides being held captive and seeing Mother Nature at her most vicious?” Eileen said, leaving a moment of awkward silence to hang in the back of the car before letting out a giggle “Yes, it was a little scary, but all’s well that ends well and I’m pretty sure the turtles will be able to fend off any threats from now on.”

“Yeah-yuh they will! They’ll be all ‘nobody interrupts our ecosystem’ then morph into a heavyweight boxer and uppercut some fool into the next ocean!” Rigby exclaimed, acting out the whole scene, earning another giggle from Eileen “And hey! That was pretty awesome how you rallied them together! You saved them all!” Rigby said with an encouraging grin.

“Thanks Rigby” Eileen returned with a smile and slight blush at the sudden praise “You were pretty brave yourself, fighting off all those brutes.”

“Heh, oh that? Rigby asked a little modestly but then played it off “no big deal, I wasn’t just gonna let those jerks think they can push around people just ‘cause they’re bigger!”

At this point, Eileen was beaming with admiration. She opened her mouth to speak when the car stopped.

“Your stop, Eileen!” CJ said.

“Oh…” Eileen said, a little disappointed at the abrupt end to the conversation. “Okay, I’ll see you guys later.”

“I’ll help you carry your stuff” Rigby said, jumping out. They both carried her gear in the house and set it all down in the living room. When they were finished Rigby started to make his way to the door.

“Rigby wait” Eileen said before he opened the door. She put her hands on his shoulders “I really want to thank you.”

“Like I said, it was really noth-”

“No, not just for that, for everything.” She said, drawing him into a tight hug. Rigby returned the hug after a second of registering the quick exchange. “For today, for doing things and coming places with me you usually wouldn’t do-’

“Like the Renaissance Fair?”

“Like the Renaissance Fair” she chuckled, looking into his eyes “and supporting me, and always bringing me up.”

“You’re welcome, Eileen” he smiled sincerely “I’ll always have your back.”

After a minute more of hugging, they pulled away and opened the door.

“Goodnight Eileen” Rigby gently said.

“Goodnight Rigby” Eileen smiled before going back inside.

He climbed back into the car to see CJ and Mordecai peering at him with wide grins.

“What?” Rigby asked, half-knowing what was about to come.

“Oh, nothing dude.” Mordecai said as they both turned around and started heading for the park. Rigby gave a mental sigh of relief at his friends not teasing him. It’s not that he didn’t want to share his emotional life with his best friend, but the same friend didn’t always make it easy to open up. Maybe he’d find a way to have real talk with Mordecai, but for now he’ll just appreciate getting off the hook without any teasing. “So you really fought off those goons by yourself?” Mordecai asked with a little smarm. And there it goes, so much for getting off the hook.

“Yeah man! Never saw what hit ‘em” He bragged.

“What did hit them?” CJ asked “No offense to you, I can’t imagine anyone having enough muscle to take them all down.”

“Who said I used muscle?” Rigby answered, a little proud to not be stumped or have to give the run-around “just took a little saaand-boooniiing!”

“Whoa, what?” Mordecai asked. Rigby just gave a ‘checkmate’ look. “What, did you just slap sand at them?”

“Not just slapped man, sand-boned. Couple clouds to the face and some quick moves kept them busy while Eileen freed the turtles.”

“Way to go, Rigby! Eileen was right, you were pretty brave.” CJ said, causing Mordecai to snap his head to her in panic.

“Wait…” after a second, it clicked “were you guys eavesdropping?” he wasn’t sure whether he should be flattered or upset.

“End of the line!” CJ announced as she parked the car outside the house.

Mordecai and Rigby grabbed their stuff, said good night to CJ, and made their way to their room. They dumped everything on the floor and sat down on their respective bed and trampoline to get settled down for the night. The fatigue of the day caught up with Rigby as soon as he plopped down on his clothes pile. He was about to start burrowing when Mordecai spoke up.

“Hey dude, sorry for eavesdropping, me and CJ heard you two get excited all of a sudden and had to see what was up”

‘Oh okay. So they weren’t like spying’ Rigby reasoned to himself. “It’s cool man. You shoulda seen the way I juggled those suckas!”

Mordecai started to lie down “I’ll be honest, I wasn’t sure to believe you at first, I thought it’d play out like Death Bear did-“

‘Oh yeah…Death Bear’ It had been a while since Rigby thought about that night. He had always regretted not even trying anything when that monster was barreling for Eileen. They weren’t as close back then and he used to think you needed brawn to hold off someone, but he still felt bad, especially after Eileen still thanked him.

“-it’s great it worked out” Rigby heard as he snapped back to reality. Mordecai was under the covers giving a quick thumbs up before closing his eyes to fall asleep.

“Ha, thanks man” Rigby replied, hoping he didn’t miss anything besides what he assumed was said. Rolling on his back, Rigby stared at the ceiling. ‘Man…good thing today wasn’t another Death Bear, there wouldn’t have been Mordecai or anyone to bail me out……or Eileen. Oh dang! Eileen! She would have been devastated if we didn’t save the turtles and no telling what those creeps would have done.’ Rigby noticed his fists clenching and his heart picking up speed as his mind started racing until his heart skipped a beat and his thoughts made a soft reset. He sat up ‘……I like Eileen…’ his mind declared ‘I mean I’ve liked her for a while and a lot more since we started hanging out more…but I think I like her.’

Saying it to himself made it make more sense, things started clicking together: she was sweet, funny, and pretty cool in her way. She always believed in him like no one else did, he wasn’t sure of her sincerity at first and was wary of being patronized, but moments like her pull-up training proved her candor. They also shared interests and thoughts much easier than he could with anyone else he knew. And as a result of all that, he had grown protective of her. He hated seeing her hurt and personally knew how her size made her more susceptible to being pushed around. He looked at his sleeping friend ‘I wonder what it would be like to be even closer like Mordecai and CJ are…’ the recent drama slightly soured the thought but he shook it off ‘I’m sure every relationship isn’t like that and hey, you work through that stuff. If Mordecai can do it, so can I.’

He glanced over at the clock that read “2:42”. ‘Oh dang…I’ll pick this up during work tomorrow. Hopefully I can get enough sleep to wake up in time…roughly, at least.’ And with that he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“Goodnight Rigby” Eileen smiled. She decided to put her camping gear away tomorrow and started getting ready for bed. She couldn’t help but smile as she changed into her pajamas. The ride home and the hug were the perfect way to end the trip. Those kind of interactions had been getting more and more frequent lately and Eileen couldn’t be happier about it.

She started washing up as her thoughts began to wander. ‘I almost thought it would never be like this, but now…’ she blushed as she remembered the tender moment earlier. She washed her face and as she looked in the mirror, she saw herself a little differently. She usually never out much thought towards her looks, vanity was never her strong suit, but every now and again, she saw glimmers of beauty in her reflection. She did a few different angles and noticed the same glimmers and giggled. She loved these spikes in confidence. She quickly swished her hair back and gave a seductive glance to the mirror.

“Hey, Rigby~” she said as sultry as she could. “Not bad” she giggled. She looked at the clock and saw it was around midnight. ‘Not really tired yet…oh well, I got the lunch shift tomorrow, I’ll just watch some TV to wind down.’ She brewed herself some chamomile and snuggled up on the couch and started flicking through channels. This late at night there was classic horror movies on Svengoolie, old sitcoms, tabloid shows, and the ilk. Eileen eventually found a good travel show and got settled in. The host was doing a three-part special on a round trip of Europe. It had an even mix of quiet gems of the countrysides, city adventures, and moving through Europe with the best sightseeing along the way. Eileen loved these shows, she felt so wistful and adventurous. She sighed “…maybe someday, for now I’ll settle with this.” After a while she heard keys turning the lock on the door. Margaret walked in and immediately took off her heels and waved to her friend.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be up. I was afraid I’d wake you up.”

“Just relaxing before bed. How was the broadcast?”

“Pretty good, the story about the turtle spa knocked ‘em out. Our ratings have gone flying.”

“That’s great” Eileen perked.

Margaret walked to her room to get ready for bed. A bit later she came back in bed attire and plopped on the couch.

“What’s on?”

“Rick Steves, I wish I could go on adventures like this.”

“What are you talking about?” Margaret laughed “You go on adventures all the time!”

“Huh?”

“Don’t ‘huh?’ me! Every time we hang out with Mordecai and Rigby something crazy happens! And you’ve probably been on a ton while I was away.”

“Hmm…I guess you’re right..and yeah I’ve been seeing a lot of them, especially-” then it hit her just how much time she’s spent with Rigby. Putting together CJ and Mordecai’s date opened the floodgates, after that a stranger would almost think they were dating. Thinking about the whole thing sent her blushing like mad.

“Especially who~?” Margaret smirked. Eileen recognized that tone instantly. It had been a while since they had proper girl talk and she could tell her friend was eager to catch up.

“Especially..Rigby.” Here it comes, usually she would be nervous, but when she remembered how confident she was earlier, she felt prepared for anything.

“Oh my gosh, girl! What’s going on there~?”

“Well~…we’ve gotten a lot closer. It started as just talking more often when we were hanging out. But as Mordecai and CJ started spending more time together, Rigby would come to the coffee shop to talk and before I knew it we started hanging out on our own.”

“Look at you girl! Now what kind of hanging out are we talking about?” Eileen wasn’t used to being the center of conversation. She didn’t hate it, it felt kind of flattering. She saw a great opportunity for to quickly have some fun.

“Wouldn’t you like to know~?” she said suggestively. The remark had an instant effect on Margaret, who gently froze for a second at what she may just learn.

“…Eileen?..”

“Hmm~?” Eileen felt a little bad for leading her best friend, but this was just too good to pass up.

“ Eileen~!?” she almost jumped off the couch in disbelief. “What have I missed!?” Seeing her friend’s reaction was too much for Eileen, who started to crack up.

Not that much, I promise! I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist!”

Margaret let out a large sigh “Don’t ever scare me like that again!” The two then spent a moment laughing it off. “But seriously, are we talking about just coming over when Mordecai is busy or are you giving him some competition?” Eileen was a little moved at her friend’s confidence in her. This is why she loved their friendship, Margaret didn’t see her as anything lesser, despite how most people would probably pass over her.

“Well I guess at first it was whenever Mordecai was busy, but it was so often that after a while it felt Rigby wasn’t just trying to occupy himself. He even came with me to the Renaissance Fair, set up the TV I won while I was at work as a surprise, and shook off those spa grunts when they had us captive.”

Margaret was quietly gushing as her friend relayed the great news. “Eileen, that’s wonderful!” she said as she hugged Eileen. “Has he dropped any of ‘the hints’?”

“The hints?”

“Y’know, stealing a gaze here and there, finding excuses to sit right next to you, stuff like that. Anything to tell you he may be a bit more interested in you?”

“I…I don’t know. I didn’t know there were hints! I dunno if I could catch them.”

“Hmm…you need a look-out.” Margaret then visibly realized the problem in her answer. “But who?...”

Eileen realized that Margaret couldn’t between their now desynchronized schedules. The thought bummed her out, Margaret had cheered her on and helped her so much with her crush and she hoped she could help now that things had changed so much. She then thought of a good alternative, but hesitated before saying it.

“What?” Margaret asked “Do you know someone?”

“..I could ask CJ.”

“Oh..how much does she know about you two and..you two?” She fidgeted a little.

“A fair bit, she’s hung out with us a lot and I’m fairly sure she’s caught on that I like him, if not, Mordecai probably told her.”

“Okay…well yeah, sounds like she could do it. Do you think she would?”

“Hmmm, probably, she could try at least.”

“Well see what she says! You need to know if you should step up your game!”

“I’ll ask her next time I see her” Eileen giggled. The time and chamomile caught up with her and she let out a big yawn. “What time is it?”

“Getting close to 2” Margaret answered, a little surprised herself.

“Hoo~, good thing I’m not opening tomorrow.” She sighed “I guess we oughta get to bed.”

“Yeah…tomorrow’s gonna be fun on low sleep. But girl talk is important” she smiled.

“Definitely” Eileen giggled “Goodnight.”

“G’night.”

\--------Back to the park--------

“Dude……Rigby, wake up.”

“Ooooogh…what time is it?”

“8:35, let’s try to eat something before work, maybe we’ll be less groggy if we do.” Rigby had heard that theory before and didn’t budge then, but with what he wanted to think about on his mind, he figured it was worth a shot. Now if only he had the energy to get out of bed.

“Okay…push me out…”

“…what?”

"I want to get out of bed, but I can't. Give me a hand and push me out of bed."

“O-kay..” Mordecai said before rolling his sleeping friend off of his trampoline bed. Rigby fell half a foot and thumped onto the ground.

“…Thanks..” He pushed himself up and yawned “okay..let’s eat.”

The two trudged downstairs into the kitchen “What cereal d’you want: Cap’n Crunch or Apple Jacks?”

“We got any Honey Bunches or something?” It felt weird to turn down his usuals, but he figured if healthy would help, he may as well go extra healthy.

“Uhh..yeah..I think Benson keeps a box in here.”

“He won’t mind a bowl.” Rigby said as Mordecai handed him the box. After they were done, they had woken up more and went out to the porch to start the day.

Work was going by smoothly, Rigby found himself more focused with something to occupy his thoughts. His thoughts mostly kept settling on his newfound feelings. How long were they there? What should he do about it? He knew for certain he wanted to get closer to her, hopefully ask her out. He knew she most likely still liked him, but he didn’t wanna take advantage of that, and he had a feeling she wouldn’t let him. The thought made him smile and chuckle in the middle of picking up litter.

“What are you laughing at?” Mordecai asked. Rigby didn’t catch himself being audible so he jumped a little and quickly tried to weigh how much he should tell.

“Oh, uh..nothing, just thinking about the trip.”

“Hmm, it was crazy, I’m glad Eileen got to see the turtles in the end.”

“Yeeaah~” Rigby smiled warmly. Mordecai took notice of his reaction and decided to probe a bit further. Rigby had been acting strange all day, and this may be why.

“Speaking of which, how did you two enjoy yourselves? Me and CJ had fun after some serious talk.”

“Same, really. Eileen was kinda bummed about the whole Margaret-and-CJ-thing at first. Luckily that solved itself out when y’all called Margaret.”

“That’s good” disappointed with the lack of juicy info, Mordecai regrouped to think of a better way to get Rigby to spill the beans. Inspiration struck when he checked the time. “Oh hey! It’s lunch time already! C’mon, we haven’t taken a break all day and we’ve blasted through today’s chores, let’s go to the coffee shop!”

Rigby paused for a moment, he hadn’t really decided on a game plan for when he next saw Eileen. He was afraid he would get nervous, but he pushed those fears down. ‘I’m not gonna get anywhere keeping away from her.’ “Yeah man, let’s go! It’ll be nice to take a break without Benson getting on us for once.”

As they got into the cart, Rigby starting psyching himself out ‘Don’t worry Rigby. Just keep your confidence and everything will go fine.’ They parked at the coffee shop and Rigby opened the door to see the one thing that never failed to make his confidence waiver. ‘Where’s her glasses?’


End file.
